Something Different
by Pyro-Travis
Summary: I always knew there was something...different...about that new kid. He always seemed so down and never talked. He was as pale as a...vampire. Unfortunately, Vamp-boy is my lab partner and I have to borrow his notes...and I learn a few secrets too. SasuXOC
1. Notes and Teeth

Part I: Notes and Teeth

_I always knew that there was something strange about that new student at school. But I was never sure what. Every time I got around him I felt this ominous cloud hanging over him and his surroundings. If you got within five feet of him you started getting depressed. And those weird contacts are freaking people out. I guess that's what he wants. He never talks, I honestly think he's mute, and he's as pale as a…vampire. You'd never know the difference between the two. But unfortunately vamp-boy is my lab partner and we do dissections about everyday. So I get this weird feeling that he's going to start licking his fingers in the middle of class._

I had been absent the previous day and had to get caught up with all of my notes so all day I had been asking to borrow people's notebooks and now it was time for science with vamp-boy. I was going to dread this, having to ask _**him**_ for notes. We've been learning about the human body for the past few days so who knows what he's got going on in his notebook? I took my usual spot on his right and we had ten minutes to do a warm-up and refresher so I had time to copy notes. While doing our warm-up I asked, "Um, Sasuke? Could I please borrow your notes from yesterday, I hate being behind in my work. Do you mind?" He put his pencil down and set a black notebook on the desk and tapped it. I nodded and opened up to the most recent spot and started copying his notes. He had very neat and tidy handwriting.

Chapter 11 Section 2

**3 jobs of the circulatory system: transport food and oxygen to all cells in the body. Helps rid the body of waste. Fights off disease.**

_**Blood vessels- network of tubes that carry blood to all parts of the body. Lined with smooth muscle**_

_**Arteries- carries blood from the heart to the rest of your body. Blood is under very high pressure. Artery walls are very thick contains oxygenated blood.**_

_**Veins- carry blood from the body back to the heart. Less pressure on blood. Contains no oxygenated blood cells**_

_**Capillaries- connects arteries to veins. Very small. Walls are so thin that gases can pass through.**_

_**Diffusion- movement of molecules from higher concentration to lower concentration.**_

_**Heart- the pump of your circulatory system. Blood pumped is responsible for collecting waste and removing it. Four chambers. Aorta- the largest blood vessel**_

_**CPR- Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation- used when the heart is slow or has completely stopped. To imitate a hearts pumping action.**_

_**Pacemaker- reign in the right atrium. Small tissue. Makes sure beat is regular.**_

_**Blood- important tissue in the excretory, digestive, circulatory, and respiratory systems. Blood transports food/oxygen to the body and brings back CO2, carbon dioxide, and other gases.**_

_**Parts of blood-**_

_**Plasma- yellow/clear liquid that contains solid parts of blood.**_

_**Platelets- cell fragments that clot blood.**_

_**Red blood cells- responsible for transporting oxygen. Have no nucleus and die when they're three months old. Dead cells are destroyed by the liver/spleen.**_

_**White blood cells- fight infection. Many different kinds. Some viruses destroy white blood cells.**_

_**Anemia- disease that causes a low red blood cell count.**_

_**Lymph- last resort for nutrition and energy transport.**_

_**Parts of the heart- Right atrium, inferior vena cava, right ventricle, mitral valve, pulmonary vein, left atrium, pulmonary valve, tricuspid valve, superior vena cava, septum, aorta, left ventricle, pulmonary artery, and arterioles.**_

At the end of our ten minutes I was finished and whispered, "Thanks a lot Sasuke," and handed him back his notebook. He nodded and we went through the rest of the class wordless and silent like usual. But when I went to go to lunch he pulled me aside for a minute near the end of the hallway. He slipped a note into my hand and walked off. I opened up the note and it said:

_**Akiza, sit with me in the back of the bus. I have something I want to tell you. And if you haven't figured it out yet, yes, I am mute…for the most part.**_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha **_

During lunch I was sitting by myself until one of my best friends, Kira sat down with me. She started chatting away, "Hey, Akiza, what were you and lover-boy doing in the hallway a minute ago?" I made up a half-excuse and said, "Nothing much, I asked him if I could borrow his science notes and he let me so I thanked him." She and I ate our lunches and talked about various things like why Sasuke wore contacts, what Kiba was planning to do this weekend, and what we were going to do. "Yeah, I think I'll just sit at home and draw or something, what about you Kira?" When I asked her that she went off the deep end, "OMG Pein! (My nickname) I'm going to have the best weekend! My mom and I are going out to the movies, getting lunch, and going…SHOPPING!" I just rolled my eyes, "Wow, sounds like hell to me." She poked out her bottom lip and tried to give me a puppy look, which never work on me. I said, "Kira, I'm called Pein for a reason."

That afternoon I was headed to the bus and subconsciously remembered, "_Sit with Sasuke." _I looked to the back of the bus and saw that tell-tale-trade hair and walked to the back. I said, "Hey, you wanted to tell me something?" and he nodded. I sat down and pulled out my music like always, "Do you want to?" he shrugged and took the headphone. I turned it to one of my favorite songs, break away by Kelly Clarkson, and stuffed the device in my front pocket on my bag. It was about five minutes before I said something, "Well, what would you like to tell me Sasuke?" He looked over and placed his pale hand on my jaw line. I made a tiny gasp and he leaned over and pressed his lips on mine and gently brushed his teeth along my lower lip. I inhaled a little again and he pulled away whispering, "Did you feel them?" and the bus driver was waiting for me to get off. I got off in a daze and looked back up to the window. I saw him there and he pressed his middle and index finger to his lips and made a slicing motion across his neck with his thumb. And then he winked like it was a comical remark.


	2. The Truth

Part II: The Truth

The next day at school went by really slowly before sixth period. It was like I was anxious to see **him**. Yesterday's actions were still crossing my mind and I had played his voice in my head several times. It was a nice low ring with a little hint of being seductive. The words fluently rolled off his tongue and danced their way to meet only my ears. I finally made my way down the hallway and slowly reached the door. I was still early for my class so I took my seat and pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing. Soon I felt something cold gently blowing on my neck in a rhythmic pattern. I slightly turned my head to the side and saw black hair, pale skin, red eyes, if you guessed Sasuke, bingo! I uttered softly, "Hey, why so assertive all of a sudden? Quit looking." I stuffed my book back into my binder and he sat down. He flipped to the back of his notebook and wrote something down and handed it to me.

**Hey, about yesterday. Were you scared? If I did, I didn't mean to scare you. It was just an impulse…but I enjoyed it. Would you like to do it again?" **

I took out my pencil and scribbled down a reply.

**Yeah, you did scare me a bit. But it's okay. I felt your teeth brush up against my lip. They felt normal for the most part. But I felt 2 teeth that were a little longer than the rest. Why? Was that what you wanted to show me?"**

He read my reply and nodded solemnly. And pointed to the board. Apparently we were so concentrated on passing notes that we didn't realize that everybody else was already in the room. We finished our warm-up and the teacher got up a little early and started our lesson. We took notes on the excretory system and it's functions. Mrs. Yuuhi finished early and stated, "Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haineko, please meet me in the hallway before lunch." I nodded and waited for the bell to ring. When it did I was the first one out to stand in the hallway for Mrs. Yuuhi. Then Sasuke came after the whole class had exited. Mrs. Yuuhi came out and happily said, "Would you two like to enter an art competition as a team? Akiza, I've seen your abilities from your art teacher, and Sasuke, I know about the sketches you do in your notebook. Do you think I don't notice?" I looked at Sasuke, and then back at Mrs. Yuuhi, and then back at Sasuke. "Well, do you want to Sasuke?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged. I nodded as well so Mrs. Yuuhi gave us the paperwork to fill out.

We were about 5 minutes late for lunch and all the tables were taken except for one spot next to Kira. I said, "I'll see you later Sasuke." And then I walked over to Kira. Yet again she asked, "What were you two doing? I noticed that you were sitting with him in the back of the bus." I just sighed and replied, "Kira, there was nowhere else to sit so I sat with him. It turns out that he's pretty nice. Even for being fairly mute." Kira turned around and looked at Sasuke sitting with Gaara at the isolation table. "Akiza, what's wrong with you? _**Him…nice? **_That could never happen. Everything about him screams "emo" and "talk to me and you'll bleed". You have seriously got some issues." I groaned, "I know. But still, he's…different from other people. He's not stuck up, but he's not generous. I like that feeling." Kira looked at me like I was crazy and dared me to go up to him and say hey and sit with him at the isolation table. I just did it and took my sandwich and walked over slowly.

Once I reached the table Sasuke glanced up and I said, "Do you mind if I sit here? Kira's really bugging me today." He smirked and nodded. I took my seat next to him and Gaara looked at me like I was crazy. Sasuke pulled out his notebook and pencil and scribbled down some words and handed it to Gaara. Gaara looked at it and rolled his eyes and then he let me read it. It said, _**"Shut up Gaara, she's a friend. Leave her the hell alone."**_I chuckled a little and picked up his pencil to write, _"That's very nice of you Sasuke."_ He rolled his eyes and went back to eating his, what looked like, prison food. Gaara had the same thing only his looked normal. You could tell that Gaara was eating a slab of meat with gravy and potatoes. Sasuke's, I think, was supposed to be some kind of fruit cobbler or something… It looked pretty disgusting.

Before I knew it the bell rang and I was heading back to my locker for seventh period. During seventh period I had chess and usually I would bring my mp3 with me to class, but today I decided not to. After I played 3 matches it was time for me to go to my eighth period art class. I was in an anime art class to improve my skills on drawing it. I had always like anime when I was around ten or so and got back into the game. Today we were supposed to draw somebody at school in an anime style so I chose Sasuke, considering his hair was more anime-like than anyone else's. I ended up drawing him in a leather jacket on top of a hoodie leaning on a wall. I was pretty proud of my work and was rewarded for my animation of him. Tomorrow I was going to be allowed to free-draw, which was a very rare occasion to be allowed to do.

When I was getting on the bus Sasuke was the first one on and I was second. He motioned for me to sit with him so I did. There was an awkward moment of silence and he said something that sounded like, "Well, do you want to feel them again?" I nodded shyly and he looked at me with his contacted red eyes. I said, "But first, do you wear contacts?" and he shook his head. "Then, why are your eyes red?" He replied softly, "They turned this way when I was thirteen. They did the same with my brother at 12." Then he leaned over and pulled me towards him until we met again. He gently caressed my lower lip and rubbed his two canines up against it while his hand was exploring my facial features. I started tasting a metallic substance and he pulled away. He uttered a, "Sorry, couldn't control myself," and looked away. I stuck my middle finger onto my lower lip and pulled it out to see blood caking the surface. The red substance was running down my finger and I watched it with fascination. I had never realized that blood was that bright red and that it was beautiful. Soon the trickling waterfall came to an end and met a creamy surface and was wiped away. The surface belonged to an Uchiha and the blood was destined for better things. He asked, "What time do your parents get home?" I said around eight to eight-thirty. He replied, "Good," and when it came to my stop held onto my arm. The bus driver asked if I was going home or not and I said, "I'm going home with a friend today." He just shrugged and drove on.

We finally reached a huge manor and stopped once again. Sasuke whispered, "Go," and stood up. My friends were staring at me as I walked down the isle of the bus and it felt like I had walked a mile before I got off of the bus. Sasuke got in front of me somehow and I was walking close behind. He reached the door and pulled out a key that looked like one of those old skeleton keys that would fit into any lock. He stuck it in and turned it to the left with a creek and then a click. The large cherry/oak door slowly was pushed open and inside held a beautifully decorated hallway. It had several pictures of a man and woman together and then a couple of two little boys. One was clearly about six or seven years older than the other and he seemed to love the younger one so much. Sasuke broke the silence and said, "Itachi doesn't get home until about ten so I'll have you back by seven-forty-five." I nodded and followed Sasuke down the hallway and we stopped at the 2nd door on the left. We went in and he said, "This is my room, pretty dull," and set his book bag down next to a black and red vase that looked like it was ancient.

There was an easel with paint and several pencils in the corner of the room and a small library along the wall. Then there was a bed that seemed to be a twin and it was shrouded in black silk sheets and two pillows. The walls were painted an eerie shade of red with a black pattern on it that was hard to identify as being a specific shape. A desk and laptop was seated next to the bed and then there was the closet on the opposite side of the room. There were no windows, which seemed kind of odd, but Sasuke was a little odd. Sasuke pulled down an ancient book from the shelves and sat it down on the bed. It was labeled, "Uchiha Clan History," and had a photo of the same woman and man that was in the hallway on the cover. Sasuke flipped past the index and opened it to a chapter that said "History of the purebloods" and handed it to me. "I know you've been curious about this. And I want to share it with you." I nodded and started reading.

"The Uchiha clan is the purest of all clans. They are consisted of only purebloods and their history is one of turmoil. The clan leader Uchiha Madara was many centuries old when he fought Senju Hashirama. All Uchiha are derived from Uchiha Madara and resemble him as such. All male Uchiha get their Sharingan around the time they turn a teenager and may obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan by killing their best friend and eventually they receive tsukuyomi and a curse state with Susano'o. But this vampire clan also has the most self-control when it comes to being around humans. You can't tell the difference between the two races and some people who know of their past consider them human…"


	3. Trust or Abandoning

Part III: Trust or Abandoning

Sasuke took the book when I looked at him with my mouth agape. I stuttered, "S-So, yo-you're a-a v-vampire?" and I was shaking in my skin. He nodded and stepped forward while I stepped back, "Shhh, don't worry, I won't hurt you. You just smelled so sweet I thought I could trust you. Can I trust you with this?" I was still shaking and backing away from him. I had no idea what he would do to me. He seemed so cold-hearted and had a look that said, "I will kill you" all the time. I closed my eyes and bumped into something behind me. I thought it was a wall until a voice pleaded, "No, please do not leave. I promise, I won't hurt you. Just trust me. If you don't trust me just kill me. I thought you wouldn't mind, but apparently I was wrong." I was still scared no matter how much he said that he wouldn't hurt me or pleaded for me to trust him I just couldn't. It just wasn't registering in my head that he wouldn't try to kill me. I slowly sank to the ground and looked up at him and my head was next to his legs. He knelt down and picked me up and sat me on his bed, "I'll leave you alone until you are ready to talk." He swiftly turned around and walked out closing the door behind him.

I curled up in the fetal position and thought to myself. I thought over my situation for what seemed like hours and finally decided to talk to Sasuke. I got up and opened the door. When I looked out he was nowhere to be found so this meant I was going to have to go exploring. First I went in the room next to Sasuke's and it was similar, but no Sasuke. Then I went to the one across the hallway. It was a kitchen and there was no Sasuke in there either. The next room was a bathroom and yet again, no sign of the anime-haired boy. Finally I looked into the last room on the right and it was a workout room, but Sasuke was still missing. Then I saw a door that lead to the outside world. I opened it and saw a huge back yard with several items of workout equipment.

There was Sasuke with his shirt, shoes, and pants off kicking and punching a punching bag. All he was in were his boxers and he was sweating like a pig. Apparently he had been exercising ever since he left the room. His eyes were slanted and brows were ruffled like he was angry at the piece of equipment as he pulverized it. He had an mp3 player plugged into headphones and was listening while exercising. I looked at his body and he was very toned and muscular right down to the calves in his legs. Slowly he started to quit and grabbed a bottle of water off of a nearby bench and sat down. His chest gently rose and fell as he sat there sipping on the water bottle. I finally got up and walked over to him. He looked up and went to speak but I interrupted, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. I knew that you wouldn't hurt me but it just wouldn't go through. It was all just so sudden that I didn't know what to do."

He sighed and replied, "I'm sorry too, I really shouldn't have thrust all of that on you. Its not every day you find out your lab partner is a vampire. And, I really want to ask you for something else, but I think it can wait." I watched as he rose and put his pants back on and walked me back into his house. When we reached his door he went in and grabbed my book bag and handed it to me while saying, "It's seven thirty so we should be heading to your house. It'll take us fifteen to walk there." I nodded and started to walk out the door and down the driveway. Sasuke was staying on my tail for some reason. I asked, "Sasuke, why are you following me?" He looked up and said, "You never know what might be lurking around out here now." I just chuckled and said, "Other than you? Sasuke, you're the most dangerous thing for a few miles." He just rolled his eyes and the rest of the walk was pretty silent.

When we finally arrived at the house I noticed something wasn't right. All of the lights were on and there were no cars in the driveway. I whispered, "Sasuke, something's wrong. I didn't come home this afternoon. Look." Sasuke walked up next to me and looked at my house. Sure enough, he saw that there was something wrong. He muttered, "Call 9-1-1 and I'll go check it out. Stay here and whatever you do, don't move." I nodded and pulled out my cell phone and started dialing. The woman on the other end asked, "Hello, how may I help you?" I said frantically, "I didn't come home to my house today and I am just now coming home and all of my lights are on and I turned them off this morning. I need somebody to come over and check it out." She replied, "Yes, we'll send someone over immediately. What is your address?" I said, "3010, Hoshi Drive." And then the woman hung up.

I looked up and said, "Sasuke, get back here, they're sending someone over now." He looked back and nodded. Once he got back to me the police came and went down to the house and looked around. Then one of them went in and called for some of the others to come in. The whole time I heard a rumbling coming from behind me and turned around to see Sasuke bearing his teeth. I asked, "Sasuke, are you…growling?" and he snapped out of it. He replied, "I guess so."

One of the policemen came out pulling a read haired boy that I thought I had seen before. Sasuke walked up to the policeman and said, "Let me talk to him. I know him." The officer let him go and Sasuke walked him back over to where I was standing. Sasuke said, "Gaara, what is your problem? What the hell are you doing here?" Gaara looked at him eerily and said, "Sasuke, you smell it too don't you? It smells so sweet. You just have to have a taste don't you? I know you Sasuke; you want it just as badly. All of that self-control will just crack won't it? I know it will Sasuke, I know it will."

Sasuke just glared at him and said, "Gaara, get the fuck away from here. You disgrace our kinds name. I can and will report you to Itachi. Although I have the power I will let him decide what to do with you." Gaara just backed away like a punished dog and ran. I looked at Sasuke and back to where Gaara was just standing. "Sasuke, what kind of power do you have? And what does Itachi have to do with this? Heck, who is Itachi?" Sasuke walked me down to my house and said, "Itachi is my older brother and at the moment, the king of our kind. Once he dies or is killed I will get the title. Itachi makes all the rules and regulations for us and I am allowed to punish ones who misbehave, as Gaara has done. But I mostly let Itachi deal with them and talk to the council." So Sasuke's like…royalty? Wow, that wasn't something I was expecting.

Sasuke opened the door for me and said, "Goodbye" and then left. I was really tired and went straight to my bed after taking a long shower and thinking over the fact that Sasuke was vampire royalty. When I woke up the next morning I found a little black kitten in my floor snuggled up against the window. I clicked my tongue and said, "Hey there…what are you doing here? Come on…I won't hurt you." The kitten opened its eyes and jumped up onto my bed. It sat there and purred while rubbing up against me. It walked around behind me and put its paws on my shoulders and buried its head into my hair. Suddenly I didn't feel kitten anymore and felt skin instead and a nose rubbing into my hair. I reached up and grabbed one of the hands that were on my shoulders and asked, "Who are you? What are you?" There was a silky voice that said, "Sasuke was right, you smell so sweet. I approve of his request. And it's about time he found one too." I jerked away and turned around to see a man who looked a lot like Sasuke and he had the same eyes as Sasuke. I asked, "A-are you Itachi? Sasuke told me a little bit about you sir."


	4. Itachi Uchiha

**Part IV: Itachi Uchiha**

The man nodded and said, "Indeed, I am Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. And you are Akiza, Sasuke's request." With that he turned back into a cat and jumped out of the window. I shook off the fact that I had been in his presence and went and got dressed. When I came down the hallway my father stopped me and said, "Akiza, we got a call last night saying that there had been a man in our house and you didn't know. Is this true?" and I nodded solemnly. He said, "It's okay, and who is the young man that was here who helped you out?" I replied, "It was Sasuke Uchiha, from school." Dad told me that he would have to thank him and possibly invite him over for dinner tonight. I told dad that I would ask and went off to school.

When I got there this morning there was a note in my locker that said, "I will see you tonight Akiza, Sasuke will be with me to ask you something. He thought it was a bad idea but I talked him into it." I stuffed the note into my pocket and went on to my homeroom and second period class. During first period Kira came up to me and asked, "Why did you go home with vamp-boy? Do you two have something going on? Ooooo, do tell." I sighed and said, "We have nothing going on. I just went over because we are working together on an art project for a contest. I was discussing what we should do for it. And while I was over there I did my homework." She huffed and said enthusiastically, "I will learn your little secret! You better bet on it!"

The rest of class went pretty smoothly and I headed on to my third class for today and started working on my grammar. I still don't get why they make us take language arts except for making us grammar drones. During fourth period I took a quiz on parts of a computer. It was pretty easy and I was the first one done. In fifth period we were learning about Africa and it's history. And finally came sixth period with Sasuke and science. I was first, yet again, and then Sasuke came in. I jumped up and hugged him, "Sasuke, do you forgive me for yesterday? I'm so sorry that I did all of that. It was all just such a shock." Apparently not used to physical contact, he warily patted my back and said, "Y-Yeah, I forgive you." I let go of him and sat back down at my seat. He followed and started working on his warm-up, as did I.

We learned about the excretory system today and what was better was that today was Friday. On my way to lunch Sasuke walked with me and ushered me to sit with him. While he was eating I brought up this morning's little episode with Itachi. "Hey Sasuke, this morning a cat came in my room. The cat turned human and his name was Itachi Uchiha. Did you know about that?" He nodded while shoving some more slop in his mouth. I remembered my dad's offer, "Um, my dad wants to know if you want to come over for dinner sometime. But Itachi told me you had something you wanted to ask me tonight. So do you want to come over tomorrow or something to eat?" Sasuke replied, "Yeah, I do have something to ask you. But I'll ask Itachi if I can come over tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded and it was time for us to go back to class.

When I got on the bus I sat on the inside today and then Sasuke came. He leaned over and nibbled on my lip a little bit and I looked at him and my face was flushed. I really wasn't expecting him to do that today; even though we had done it for the past two days I still didn't expect it. I nibbled back and he let go. He had a smirk on his face and pulled out his mp3 player, "Want to?" I nodded and took the headphone. He turned it to Nickelback's Someday and I listened intently. While we were listening Sasuke tried something new. He reached his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to where my head was in the crook of his neck. I looked at him in wonderment and he smirked down at me lovingly. We came to my stop and I waved the bus driver on and he just looked at me and then started driving again. Finally I saw that mansion up the road and Sasuke let me sit back up and turned off his mp3. We came to a stop and Sasuke let me out first and followed like yesterday. But today when he went to open the door somebody else did. It turned out to be Itachi. He said, "Oh, hello outou, Akiza, it's nice to see you awake Sasuke. I don't get to spend much time with you anymore." Sasuke nodded and walked in.

Itachi closed the door behind us and Sasuke led me to his room. Once we were inside Sasuke closed the door and all of the lights were off. He took my book bag and set it down next to his on the floor and sat me down on the bed. Sasuke took off his shirt and shoes and looked at me lustfully as I lay practically helpless on his bed. I asked, "S-Sasuke? What are you doing Sasuke? What's with the look in your eyes?" He just asked, "Akiza, may I court you? I have chosen you as my mate. Please, allow me to." I looked at him amazed and said, "Sasuke? This is what you wanted to ask me? That's really flattering and all but seriously, aren't we a little young to be doing this?" He looked away and said, "I-Uh-oh, I'm sorry, never mind, you don't want me." I was hurt that he had said that. I really did want him, but I was scared again. I said, "Sasuke, I never said that I didn't want you. I want you badly; I'm just scared again. I don't know what to do. I need guidance." I got up off of the bed and hugged him tightly. He still stood there motionless and I looked up to see that there were a couple of tears falling lightly out of the corners of his beautiful bloody eyes.


	5. Partnership, Dinner, and a Sleepover

**Part V: Partnership, Dinner, and Spending the Night**

Sasuke grabbed me and sat me on the bed again but this time he straddled his legs over me. "Allow me to leave my scent so they won't take you." I nodded and he immediately started rubbing his head in my neck. He rubbed all over my body like a cat moving from one part to another while purring lightly. When he got me flipped over he gently nibbled on my neck and massaged his saliva into my skin. He just kept on purring and rubbing on me until somebody knocked on the door. Sasuke mumbled a, "Shit," and put his shirt back on. When he answered the door Itachi was standing there and asked, "Sasuke, could I see you for a moment. The committee wants a word with you. Meanwhile, I will give Akiza a few guidelines." Sasuke nodded and left reluctantly.

Itachi came in and sat down beside me. I sat up and Itachi said, "Gosh, you reek of Sasuke. I guess you're his now, huh?" I nodded shyly and replied, "Yeah, I guess so. He was so…cat like when he did that. Purring and rubbing his head all over me was something new. It felt…good." Itachi smirked and told me about some of the guidelines of being Sasuke's. "You know, one of Sasuke's triggers is when you bite him anywhere. And I mean to bite him so hard he bleeds. He loves it. All of us are born with a trigger and his just happens to be pain. Mine is being treated like a little kid." I chuckled at the thought of Itachi being treated like a little boy and loving it. Itachi kept talking about some of the guidelines like to not tell any other humans, keep away from other males unless Sasuke is with me, that I am now considered partial-royalty, and other things. When I started having a normal conversation with Itachi Sasuke came back in. I stood up and said, "Hey Sasuke, what did they want?" He looked over at Itachi and said, "They wanted to make sure I was up for the job of having a human mate, considering they can be a bit of trouble. They have been in the past but I want to change that. Now they want you Itachi." Itachi nodded and walked out.

When Itachi left Sasuke was next to me immediately and asked, "Did he hurt you? If he did I'm gonna kill him." I shook my head, "No, he didn't hurt me at all Sasuke. Why would you think that?" He said that Itachi had been known to steal people from him before and hurt them. He then took a good long whiff of my skin and muttered, "Perfect. You absolutely reek of my stench, now they can't take you." I snuggled into Sasuke's shirt and he said, "It's about seven thirty, do you want to leave now?" I muttered into his shirt, "I don't wanna go, but I've gotta go sometime." He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and stopped at the pictures. He pointed to the woman in the biggest portrait, she had long black hair and a beautiful face and kind eyes, "That's my mother, Mikoto Uchiha." And then he pointed to a man with short dark brown hair and cold features, "That's my father, Fugaku Uchiha." Then he pointed to the two little boys, "That was Itachi and I when we were really little. Itachi always showed me up somehow in everything. Even in getting his Sharingan earlier than me."

When Sasuke and I were nearing my house a woman stepped out that looked about the age of Sasuke and I and bowed respectfully before speaking. "Mr. Uchiha, your highness sends a message that you may stay for dinner with your new mate. It would be better if they meet you and approve of you. Thank you for your time sir." She bowed once again and left in a flash, literally, she flashed and then was gone! Sasuke nodded as if she was still there and continued on with me to my home. "Akiza, do you mind if I stay for dinner tonight instead of tomorrow?" I nodded and wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm across my back.

I strode up the drive happily and opened the door to let Sasuke inside. My house wasn't nearly as fancy as Sasuke's and it would never be. I showed him to the kitchen, bathroom, my room, my parent's room, living room, and back yard. We ended at my room and both sat down in it. It had plain wood paneling and hard wood flooring. There was a desk in the corner with computer and had several of my drawings littering the surface. My bed was on the opposite side and it had a red comforter and black pillows with a black vine pattern bordering the edges. I had a radio on a nightstand next to my bed that was usually playing. On a small bookshelf there were about five or six entire series' of Manga sitting and collecting dust. "Well Sasuke, this is home. It's nothing like yours but at least it's got a roof and doesn't leak water when it rains." He hugged me and said, "It's great. It gives off this nice little vibe like something sweet lives here and welcomes all newcomers with open arms." I just chuckled and then heard somebody open the front door. "Hey, I'll be right back Sasuke. My parents are home. I'll go grab them and let them meet you," and I left to meet my mom and dad.

"Hey mom! Hey dad! You're home!" I walked up and gave them each a big hug and said, "Sasuke's here if you want to meet him. You did say that he could come over for dinner." My parents nodded vigorously and I took them to my room. When I walked in I found Sasuke sitting there staring at nothing. "Mom, dad, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Ashido, my dad, and Hoshi, my mother." Sasuke stood up and bowed respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Haineko. Thank you for being so kind as to invite me over for dinner." Dad said, "Now, now, Mr. Uchiha, you don't have to use those old traditions in this house. Come on and eat with us. We brought home pizza and breadsticks for supper." Sasuke chuckled and followed me. I stopped after mom and dad had gone out to the car to get supper and asked, "Sasuke, can you eat garlic?" He nodded, "After years of testing we have become immune."

Once I had helped get the table set I served everyone and finally sat down to eat. Dad sat at the head of the table, mom sat beside him on the left. I sat down on the right and Sasuke sat next to me. While eating mom asked, "Sasuke, what kinds of things do you like to do?" Sasuke shrugged and replied, "I mostly, read, write, draw, and listen to music. Our family business also plays a big part of what I can and can't do." Dad just sat and listened as mom made conversation with Sasuke and I would put my two cents worth in every once and a while. We all finished eating and I cleaned up. While I was in the kitchen washing our plates Sasuke pulled dad aside and started talking to him about something. All I heard was dad say, "If she really wants to I'll be happy to let her. You seem like a really respectable young man." And Sasuke said something along the lines of, "Yes sir, she will be highly taken care of." I was drying my hands when dad came over and asked, "Mr. Uchiha wanted to know if you would like to come and spend the weekend with he and his brother. He said you have met Itachi before and that you seemed to have no problem with him. Well, would you like to go?" I nodded and walked into my room with Sasuke behind me. I grabbed a small duffel bag and shoved three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, three pairs of underwear, and my mp3 player inside. After I zipped it up Sasuke spun me around and planted another kiss on my lips but this time he didn't bite or nibble. It was just contact. He then let me go and I picked up my bag.

I waved to my parents and walked home with Sasuke…


	6. Freaky Friday Night

**Part VI: Freaky Friday Night**

As I walked back to Sasuke's room with him I felt something and it just didn't seem right. Apparently Sasuke didn't take to kindly to the new sense either and was very cautious as he entered his room. He slowly opened the door and there sitting on his bed was a man that had spikes in the back of his head, much like Sasuke's, and his bangs were flushed to the left. He had red eyes like Sasuke and Itachi and his hair was almost the same color. It had a lighter tent to it, probably from age, and his skin was just as pale and creamy. The man chuckled, "Why hello nephew, how are you? And who is this beautiful specimen? Is she a snack for the family, she certainly looks delicious." Sasuke stood in front of me protectively and said, "Bite your tongue Madara. I am not your nephew. And nor is my mate your snack. I'm surprised you can't smell me all over her." Both of them were speaking with venom dripping in their voices. Sasuke's was way scarier than that creepy Madara guy and he seemed to mean every word he said.

The man called Madara just smirked and walked past us out of Sasuke's room while uttering, "I will have a taste Sasuke. I am your elder and the founder of this clan. You know that. Just because Itachi is king does not mean you are not under my rule as well." Then Madara left the room and Sasuke loosened back up. I said, "Tense founder Sasuke. What's his problem?" Sasuke just shook his head and went to his closet. He pulled out a black kimono with the Uchiha symbol printed on the back and laid it onto his bed. Then he went back and grabbed a red one as well, only it didn't have the family emblem on it. He handed the red one to me and said, "Please, change, we must meet my mother and father." I nodded and waited for Sasuke to exit but he didn't. Instead, he started stripping. I asked, "Sasuke? What the heck do you think you're doing? Why are you changing in here?" Before removing his underwear he said, "We will be married eventually, so we will see each other anyways. It doesn't make a difference." I thought it over and just started stripping as well. I caught a little glimpse of his "no-no" and "happy-place" and I was satisfied. I carefully slipped on the delicate silk fabric and tied the sash tightly around my stomach. It fit absolutely perfect and I wondered how the measurements were exact. Sasuke had tied his a little lower and it was looser than mine and it left his chest exposed.

Sasuke grabbed me around the shoulder and walked me down to the 3rd door on the left and opened it. It turned out that it was a staircase that led underground. I followed behind him and once we were downstairs there was another door that was engraved with the Uchiha symbol and he opened it to reveal a beautiful ballroom with silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Soft red carpet engulfed the floor and had black sakura blossoms scattered everywhere. On the opposite side of the room was another door that we passed through and it brought us to what looked like a courtroom. But it had 3 seats instead of 1 where the judge was supposed to sit. In the three seats I saw the woman and man who were in the pictures sitting on either side of Itachi. The woman stood up and dashed down the side while saying, "Sasuke, honey, how are you?" Sasuke let go of me and met the woman halfway in a hug. She was the same size as Sasuke and she brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his eyes. "Still not brushing your hair properly I see," she said and Sasuke smiled a little. Sasuke turned the woman around and said, "Mom, I'd like you to meet the one I have chosen as my mate. Her name is Akiza, Akiza Haineko." Mikoto said, "Honey, all you have to get is Itachi's approval and your father's approval and she's yours. She is very beautiful Sasuke. I bet she has a few talents as well. You are as hard to please as your father." Sasuke nodded and looked back up towards Itachi and Fugaku. Itachi was the first to speak, "Sasuke, I have talked to Akiza on personal terms and guidelines and she cooperates very well. I approve." Sasuke nodded and then looked over directly at Fugaku. Fugaku sighed and said, "Sasuke, apparently I'm over ruled here so I have to approve. But I want to have a personal talk with her. Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, please leave us alone for a few minutes."

Mikoto said sternly to her husband, "Fugaku Uchiha, if you do anything to harm that girl you will no longer have a head to breath with. I don't want my son's happiness to be taken away anymore. He's already 18,000 years old and you still haven't let him have a mate." The man sighed and motioned for them to exit. They did but not before Sasuke shot me a last look that said, "don't let him chew you down and spit you out on a platter." I nodded and looked back towards the brown-haired male who was cascading down the staircase. Almost immediately he was in front of me with his hand on my chin. He tilted it and leaned down. He examined the spots where Sasuke had been rubbing his teeth and then he pulled down my lower lip to reveal the two puncture holes where he had bitten me. The man snorted and pushed my neck back to its original place. "Still no control over his impulses. I didn't bite his mother until I had known her four 1.5 thousand years. You may leave now." I nodded and exited only to be greeted in a hug by Sasuke. Mikoto said, "Now Sasuke, you don't want to kill her. You just got her." He let go of me and smiled a little. Itachi came up and hugged me while saying, "Welcome to the family little sister." I smiled and Itachi let go. Mikoto smiled gently at me and motioned for us to follow her.

She led us to a huge dining room that had quite a few people sitting at a long rectangular table. When she walked in all of the talking ceased and all eyes were on Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, and I. Itachi raised his hand and said, "We have a new sister. Please welcome her to our demonic family. She is Sasuke's and his only. If you even attempt to flirt with her you will be beheaded and drained." They all uttered a, "Yes my lord," and started talking again. Sasuke grabbed me and we went around to talk to different people that Sasuke considered his friends. First we talked to a boy named Neji who had hair as long and black as Itachi's. He had a sister named Hinata and they both had white eyes and were Hyuuga. Next we walked over to a large orange-haired man by the name of Jugo. Jugo seemed to be very nice and polite. Then a man with white hair came up behind Jugo and introduced himself as Suigetsu. Sasuke took me on to meet another white-haired man with one Sharingan eye. His name was Kakashi Hatake and he was polite as well, only he was a little bit perverted and asked Sasuke what he would "do" with me tonight. Sasuke almost slapped him but just went on and talked to a few more people.

We then sat down and ate an amazing dinner that consisted of very fine meat and vegetables. Glasses of wine and blood sat everywhere and decorated the table with their red color. Sasuke controlled himself and got wine instead of the preferred drink. After the great dinner Sasuke took me back up to his room and sat me down to ask, "What do you think of this life?" I replied, "Its very interesting Sasuke. Although your father is a bit tense, your mother is so kind and gentle." Sasuke nodded and I looked over at the clock. It was 5 a.m. and Sasuke said, "I'm going to bed okay? Do you want to too?" I nodded and he pulled back the sheets. He laid down snug in one side so I climbed in on the other. Before dozing off to sleep I asked, "Sasuke, are you really 18,000 years old?" and he nodded solemnly. "We age one year for every thousand that pass." I snuggled up against his chest because his house was so cold. He stroked my hair gently and said, "Shhh, go to sleep. I'll see you tonight." Before I knew it I was sleeping against warm skin and listening to the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest.


	7. Solaced Saturday Night

**Part VII: Solaced Saturday Night**

The next time I woke up I looked over at Sasuke's clock and it said 8:45 p.m. I went to get up and change into my normal clothes but I was pulled back down quickly. "Good evening. Where do you think you're going?" He was using that silky tone again and it made me melt. I snuggled back up into my previous position and said, "Evening Sasuke. Did you sleep okay? I hope I didn't kick you. I have a tendency to do that a lot." He laughed softly and said, "No, I didn't feel a thing." Once I was almost ready to fall to sleep again I said, "Sasuke, you know, I always pictured you as this cold-hearted killer who never spoke unless it was fighting words. But now I know you're nothing like that at all, unless somebody has disobeyed you or your brother. I'm glad." Sasuke moved just a little bit and stood up. I looked up at the dark figure looming over me as he slipped his upper robe back on. He had a smirk on his face as he said, "Akiza, let's go get washed up. I know you must want to after being in a room with blood in every other glass yesterday night."

Sasuke had his hand outstretched so I grabbed it and he pulled me up gently out of his soft bed. I followed behind him as we went into his bathroom and he turned the water on in the sink, checking it until it was the right temperature. He then cupped his hands under the water and slung some on his face and then dried with a towel. He then took a comb and straightened out his bangs and spikes from sleeping last night while muttering, "Mother, you always get on me for not brushing my hair properly. I don't need to. I'm a guy for Pete's sake. Itachi's got it easy because his is so long." Once he had straightened everything out he left for a few minutes and told me to wash up in the sink and brush my hair and teeth. I turned the water to about where Sasuke had it and splashed a little on my face to wake me up and then rubbed a little soap onto my hands. I took the lathered soap and rubbed some on my face and then rinsed again. Then I grabbed the toothbrush labeled "guest" and brushed my teeth. There was a metallic taste on the toothbrush but it was probably because of where I was at, at the moment.

Once I had finished my instructions I walked out into the hallway and saw Sasuke sitting in the floor leaned up against the wall. He looked so lonely as he looked up at the ceiling and he seemed like he was either going to fall asleep or cry. I sat down beside him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He mumbled, "It's still early for everyone to be up. Itachi usually gets up in about an hour." Right as Sasuke said that Itachi rounded the corner of his bedroom in a black silk robe that he had worn last night. He had his hair untied and hanging over his shoulders in parts. His bangs were gently brushing his face as he walked gracefully down the hallway towards Sasuke and I. He stopped in front of Sasuke and asked, "Outou, why are you sitting in the floor? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sasuke replied, "Akiza and I washed up aniki. I thought she might like to after being in the dining room last night." Itachi nodded and leaned down on all fours. As he was leaning he became a cat again. He looked behind once before running off.

As I watched where Itachi was I asked, "Sasuke, can everybody do that?" He shook his head, "Not everybody. Just a few people can do it. The ones who can are Itachi, Shisui, Naruto, Kiba, Madara, mom, dad, and I." I nodded and replied, "So that's why you were so cat like when you were rubbing all over me yesterday. I heard you purring and growling as well." He nodded again and we stood up. He told me to go back to his room and that he would be there in a little while. I said okay and sat back down on his bed. After about an hour of listening to my mp3 player the door creaked open and a cat jumped onto Sasuke's bed next to me. It purred and rubbed against my arm until I picked it up. Then it went to my neck and shoved its head into the crook of my neck. I asked, "Itachi?" and it hissed and swatted at my face. I then scolded it, "Hey! Watch it! Just because your mad at somebody doesn't mean you can take it out on me." The cat lowered its head and put its ears back as it backed away. I then reached out and rubbed its head, "Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to. Come on back over." It then came back and sat in its rightful place in my neck as I held the body.

Somebody knocked on the door and I said, "Come in." The one who came in was Itachi. He asked if I had seen Sasuke lately and I told him about the last time I had saw him. He nodded and noticed the cat sleeping on my chest. I then remembered that I had thought that was Itachi. Itachi asked, "Could that possibly be Sasuke? He can do that too ya know?" I shook my head and gently woke the cat. When it was awake I asked, "Sasuke?" and it seemed to smile and purred into my hand. I then said, "Well, I guess he's right here Itachi. No wonder he hissed when I suspected him as being you. I thought that you were just mad about something." Itachi told me to pick him up and bring him down stairs because his mother wanted to see both of us.

I did as I was told and was now sitting in the courtroom again with Sasuke in tow. He was sleeping again and I stroked his raven fur as his little chest rose and fell. His mother finally entered and she saw us sitting in the chair in front of the three thrones. She came up and said, "Isn't he cute? He always slept like a baby when he was a cat. Come to think of it, Itachi did the same thing. They always slept better when they were in bed with Fugaku and I and they were kittens." I nodded and asked, "Mrs. Uchiha, what did you want to see us for?" She chuckled and said, "Just call me Mikoto. And I called you two here to ask how everything was going but apparently it's going very well. Do you mind if I hold my little boy for a bit?" I nodded and gently handed him over to his mother. I replied, "He is yours after all. He's been yours for 18,000 years. I just got to talking to him about 5 days ago."

"Sasuke, honey, you always slept so soundly when you were with Itachi and I in bed…" Mikoto trailed off talking to Sasuke as he slept like he could hear her. I smiled as I saw him wake up slowly and when he saw his mother he licked her cheek lightly and jumped down. Then he rose to two feet. As he did this he did the opposite of Itachi and changed back. He stuttered, "M-Mother, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing." Mikoto just softly chuckled, "Darling, it's okay, you didn't do a thing." Sasuke relaxed and Mikoto asked him if everything was to his liking. He nodded sheepishly and replied, "Mother, I'm glad that you allowed Akito into our family. Even though we are a bit out of it." Mikoto nodded and told us to go and get something to eat and mess around for a bit. Sasuke nodded and grabbed my arm as he led me to the underground kitchen and dining room.

His clan and family was all like one big sorority and they all ate at the same time and lived under one roof. But that was really not the case in the morning. When we reached the kitchen Sasuke searched the shelves to find something we could both eat and not make a lot of. We settled on scrambled eggs and toast. Sasuke insisted on being the cook for us so I just sat down on the counter and watched him work. When he was finished he placed a plate beside me and picked up his own. I thanked him and dug into my food, which was delicious by the way. Sasuke was a pretty good cook. While we were eating I asked, "Sasuke? Why did that Madara guy mean when he said that he wanted a "taste" of me and that you were still under his control?" Sasuke sighed and set down his plate. "I knew you would ask this. Madara was our clan founder, as you know, and he only wants a taste of you because you are mine. He's always tried it before I claimed her, never after, only because I never got to claim someone before Itachi scared the person half to death. And Madara believes that he still has total control over the Uchiha clan when the truth is, he has none. He handed the seat over to Itachi and now he wants it back. He knows once I get it that he won't be able to lay a finger on this house because I am strict about the rules."

I listened to Sasuke's explanation and took in what kind of man Madara was. He seemed to be so devilish and devious but that night he seemed…like a demon.


	8. Madara Uchiha's Big Mistake

**Part VIII: Madara Uchiha's Big Mistake**

His clan and family was all like one big sorority and they all ate at the same time and lived under one roof. But that was really not the case in the morning. When we reached the kitchen Sasuke searched the shelves to find something we could both eat and not make a lot of. We settled on scrambled eggs and toast. Sasuke insisted on being the cook for us so I just sat down on the counter and watched him work. When he was finished he placed a plate beside me and picked up his own. I thanked him and dug into my food, which was delicious by the way. Sasuke was a pretty good cook. While we were eating I asked, "Sasuke? What did that Madara guy mean when he said that he wanted a "taste" of me and that you were still under his control?" Sasuke sighed and set down his plate. "I knew you would ask this. Madara was our clan founder, as you know, and he only wants a taste of you because you are mine. He's always tried it before I claimed her, never after, only because I never got to claim someone before Itachi scared the person half to death. And Madara believes that he still has total control over the Uchiha clan when the truth is, he has none. He handed the seat over to Itachi and now he wants it back. He knows once I get it that he won't be able to lay a finger on this house because I am strict about the rules."

I listened to Sasuke's explanation and took in what kind of man Madara was. He seemed to be so devilish and devious but that night he seemed…like a demon. When we finished Sasuke took my plate from me and stuffed them down a chute and I heard a clang at the bottom. I then heard someone yell, "Hey! Watch it asshole!" Sasuke chuckled and said seriously, "What was that?" Then the voice stuttered, "M-Mr. U-Uchiha. I-I'm so sorry. I had no clue that it was you or I wouldn't have done that." Sasuke chuckled again and forgave the person at the bottom before closing the hatch. I asked solemnly, "They're scared of you, aren't they? Not because of your power, but because of the way you are. They shouldn't be, you're very kind when you want to be." He nodded shamefully, "When I was born, they were afraid of me. My own father had turned against me, but he was obligated to act like he loved me. Within the clan the only ones who aren't afraid of me are Kakashi, Naruto, mother, Itachi, and Madara. The ones outside of the clan that aren't afraid are you, and your parents. But that's because your parents have no idea about me."

I felt truly sorry for Sasuke because of so many people that wouldn't dare go up to him and talk to his face. Swiftly I hugged him around the waist and had his lower lip in my mouth with my teeth on it. I bit down hard and felt the blood trickling down both of our mouths. I let go of him and he asked, "You're very good at this, who told you?" I smiled and said, "Just a sly old cat that I met." I wiped the blood off of my chin onto my thumb and held it up, "Do you want it? After all, it's rightfully yours." He nodded and took my hand as he licked the liquid off of my thumb. His fangs tickled as they brushed against my palm as he kissed my veins on my wrist. He left bloody smears where he was rubbing his lip against my skin and he grabbed me and pushed me to the ground gently. He straddled over the top of me again and had a lustful look in his eyes. He was very glassy-eyed and he seemed almost drunk off of his own life liquid. I didn't mind, after all, I had gotten myself into this mess by asking to borrow his notebook.

Smiling warmly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist so that I was suspending in the air from his body. He smirked lovingly and flipped over so that I was on top of him and he asked, "Please, please do it again. Would you be willing?" I nodded and didn't deprive him of his love of pain. I started by pulling down the top part of his robe and raking my nails into his back until he bled. While he was enjoying wallowing in his own blood I grabbed a small kitchen knife and traced it along his abs. I cut them lightly down the middle, as precisely as a surgeon would, and then went in between every one of them. After I threw the knife down the chute I said, "That's enough Sasuke, I don't want you bleeding all over the floor," and I grabbed a towel that I wetted with warm water. Gently, I pressed the towel against each of the incisions I made on his beautiful stomach and all the bloody gashes on his back. While I was doctoring his wounds he said, "I'm sad that it had to end so soon, but this feels nice too. Thank you very much Alex." I loved the way my name slid off of his silver tongue that was so tender and loving.

When I was finished Sasuke grabbed me and sat me in his lap on the floor. I thought about how fast this relationship was going and asked him, "Sasuke, is this relationship supposed to be going 100mph? I mean, next time I'm alone with you, you could…ya know?" He smirked and told me that it was traditional for relationships to go fast in his home. If Sasuke doesn't get who he wants fast somebody else will steal them away. Sasuke took me back to his room with him and I sat down on the bed next to him. He ended up lying in my lap all curled up and cute and he acted like he was asleep.

A little while later there was a knock on the door and a voice said, "Uchiha-san, sir, your brother wants to see you and Akiza-chan in the courtroom." Sasuke sleepily said, "Oh Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Why the sudden rush for him to see us?" We both walked down the hallway when Sasuke abruptly stopped at Itachi's door. He muttered, "Something isn't right. I've got to check on something first." I nodded and he opened up Itachi's door and we both walked inside. Sasuke asked, "Do you hear that? I think it's a cat." I shook my head and told him that I didn't hear anything but he asked me to search the room. I opened the bottom drawer in the dresser and there sat a mound of clothes that weren't folded. Slowly, I peeled the clothes out of the small spot and finally I came to a soft mewing. Then I saw two beautiful eyes staring at me with a pleading message in them. I grabbed the animal and said, "Sasuke! Found it!" and he ran over to see what I had discovered. In my hands I had a black cat with red eyes and it had tape binding all of it's legs together and a sock piece shoved in the small mouth. Immediately Sasuke took the cat from my arms and pulled off the gag. "Itachi! Itachi, is this you?" he asked frantically. The cat panted hard and finally let out a mew of approval. Sasuke handed him over to me, "Please, take care of him for a moment," and he literally ran down the stairs of the sixth door.

I gently peeled the tape from Itachi's paws and he kept squeaking in pain. I ushered, "I know Itachi, it hurts, just hold on a little bit longer." Finally all of the tape was removed and Itachi changed back to normal. When he was human, well, vampire again he had red marks and patches of blood on him everywhere, especially around his face and midsection. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my finger over a patch of dried blood and asked, "Itachi, what happened? Who did this?"


	9. Uchiha No More

**Part IX: Uchiha No More**

Itachi weakly looked at me and said, "That bastard. He's trying to get rid of me. I just know it." I suddenly remembered Sasuke and asked Itachi where his parents were. He told me that they should be downstairs somewhere so I ran down trying to find someone that I knew. I met the Kakashi guy again and said, "Kakashi, sir, where's Sasuke? There's a problem. I need to speak with him or his mother or father." Kakashi looked at me from behind his mask and said, "Miss Akiza, I saw Sasuke-sama running down the hallway towards the courtroom a little bit ago." I nodded and thanked him and ran into the room. Once I got there I found Sasuke talking to his mother. He said frantically, "Mother, Aniki's hurt bad. Madara did it, mother."

Mikoto peeked around behind Sasuke and asked, "Akiza, honey, is Itachi okay?" and I nodded as Sasuke spun around. He looked at me and seemed worried. I walked up and hugged him, "Itachi's okay, but he's mad." Itachi then slowly came down the stairs and his mother rushed up to him and cupped his face in her hand. "M-Mother, get Madara." Itachi stuttered. She nodded and went to go retrieve the evil man who had done that to her beloved older son. I walked over to Itachi and said, "Come with me for a minute. I'll clean you up a little bit." He nodded and I took his hand and led him to the kitchen, like he didn't know where it was, and asked him to sit on the counter for me. He did and I grabbed a towel and dampened it. Slowly, I caressed his face with it and the blood started coming off where it had dried. And the cool water in the cloth probably helped his bruises feel a little better too.

When I was finished he looked okay and he was smirking a little again. I asked, "Are you going to be okay Itachi? I know you're Sasuke's aniki and you're pretty strong, but still, are you okay?" He nodded softly and said, "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to strip him of his family name and kill him. Cut off his hands and feet so he can't go anywhere and he can't attack and then we're going to drain him. We can be ruthless killers when we want to, but I want to do it personally." I walked Itachi and myself back to the courtroom and found Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, and…a very pissed off Madara.

"Fugaku Uchiha, you **will** pay for bringing me here," Madara spat at Sasuke and Itachi's father. He merely shrugged it off as if it were nothing and said, "Itachi, you wanted him, I got him for you." Itachi nodded and weakly trudged over to Madara and pulled a knife, quite big I might add, and ruthlessly cut off one of Madara's feet. "Gahhhhhhhh! Damn!" he screamed as blood spilled onto the floor and Itachi tossed the foot over to the corner somewhere, "Leave, I don't want Akiza to see this. Sasuke, take her to your room, she can't hear anything from up there." Sasuke nodded and grabbed my hand, "Come on. You really don't need to see this." I followed him back up to his room.

Sasuke sat me down on the bed and then plopped next to me. I grabbed onto him and buried my head into his chest as he patted my back. "Shhh, it'll all be over soon. Itachi works fast." Sasuke kept caressing my back and he softly kissed my forehead. I felt them again, and they kept tickling me, I guess I was never going to get used to them. I asked softly, "Sasuke, have your fangs always been there? Or did you acquire them at a certain age?" He said, "They've been there since I was about four years old. I never really got used to them. I used to cut my tongue on them quite frequently when I was very young." I giggled at the thought of a little Sasuke with a bleeding tongue saying "Mommy! I did it again!" Sasuke looked at me for a minute and asked, "What's so funny?" and I just shook my head and he forgot about it.

About thirty minutes later Mikoto came up and opened the door as she said, "Darling, it's over. You can come down now." Sasuke nodded and said, "Mother, it's late, we need to get some sleep. Okay?" and she nodded. As she closed Sasuke's door I snuggled back into his chest that he so conveniently provided. He leaned down and asked, "Can I have a kiss goodnight? Please?" I laughed a little and said, "Sure. Come here." I turned over and sat on top of him. I didn't notice until mid-kiss that I felt something rubbing against my crotch. I leaned into the kiss more, because the thing that was rubbing me felt good. Strangely. He slowly slid his fangs into my bottom lip again and I barely felt it that time and he kept asking for an entrance. I played hard to get until he groped my butt and I gasped.

His tongue immediately attacked mine and I felt him say, "Go get her, boy." Afterwards I was lying on the bed with him and I found out what that bulging object was. We were both still in the robes he had gotten out for us and I wasn't complaining. It left his bare chest exposed all the time and I loved seeing the pale skin that coated him.

We finally went to sleep and I pressed my back against his stomach and he wrapped his arms around me. It all felt so right and I dreamed sweetly.

"_I ran up to Sasuke as he got out of a car that I had never seen before. He looked much older and he was wearing a black business suit and carried with him a laptop. As I got closer to him I noticed that little lines were forming underneath his eyes, much like Itachi's. He smiled and sat the laptop down on the ground and held out his arms. I immediately ran into them and he asked, "Show me those fangs of yours. I want to see how well they're doing." I looked at him questioningly and he said again, "You still have no idea that you have them, do you? You keep forgetting that I gave you them three thousand years ago. Gosh, now I'm sorry I have you as a wife." I still couldn't understand and I thought to myself, __**"What? Wife? Fangs? Huh? 3 thousand years?"**__ This man was giving me a headache. _

_Then it hit me, the future. I hadn't noticed until now that the sun was slowly peeking itself up around the treetops. Then I got the hint; he made me one of his kinds. I almost panicked; I didn't know that was what was to come. I then did the only thing that would comfort me at that moment; I reached up and bit down hard on his lip. It didn't bleed but he liked it and took me inside and sat me in a bedroom, much like the one he had when I first met him, and then I noticed, it was exactly the same. He took off his shirt and jacket and then he removed his shoes and socks. Gently he jumped on top of me and his red eyes shone as he leaned down and went to bite my shoulder."_

I woke up and found myself panting and Sasuke was still sleeping soundly behind me.


	10. Rumors and Kisses

**Part X: Rumors And Vampire Kisses**

Because Sasuke was still sleeping soundly I decided to go to the bathroom and clear my mind by washing up a bit. I felt kind of…_dirty…_after what had happened with Sasuke. It wasn't that nasty kind of dirty where you had a film of dust covering you. It was a mentally disturbing dirtiness. After I had made it into the bathroom and cleaned myself up I walked back to Sasuke's dark and damp room. His eerie figure was slumped up and over his knees as I said softly, "Sasuke…are you…all right? You don't look so good." He looked over at me and I felt his sharp red eyes pierce me and he spat, "I feel…_disgusting…_because I had no control over my member. I'm sorry Akiza." I smoothly crossed the room and slid into his arms, "Sasuke, don't apologize. I barely even noticed." _"Liar! You loved it and you know it!" _I screamed in my head. He looked at me and I felt his hand rubbing my back and he uttered softly, "It's Sunday night. I'll take you to school in the morning. For now, just go back to sleep."

I nodded and Sasuke brought me back down into the bed with him. I felt him pulling me closer and he tugged at the covers and they draped over us. The soft silk felt elegant as it was lightly caressing us with every tiny move and I soon felt my eyelids getting heavy. Before I slipped into a dark abyss, I saw beautifully tousled raven locks framing a porcelain face and deep onyx eyes. The last thing I heard was, "Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow…" and I was gone.

The next time I opened my eyes I came to meet a blinding light and shaded my eyes with my arm. After adjusting to the light I sat up and accidentally caught Sasuke right in the middle of rummaging through his closet…naked. There, in all of his manhood he was standing there pondering with his hand on his chin. I yelped and tucked my head back into the pillow and muttered, "Sorry Sasuke. I didn't know you were…up…and…undressed." Almost immediately I felt a pair of hands yank the sheets off of me, so I was forced to look. I met a pair of kind eyes and he said, "It's okay. Like I said before, we'll be married. It doesn't matter." Sasuke was straddled on top of me and I noticed that he was still butt-naked. I blushed madly and said, "S-Sasuke, do you, ya know, mind? I kind of don't want to see that until we are officially married." Suddenly a light blush crept across his face as he said, "Oh, yeah, sorry," and he got off of me and quickly changed.

After that little incident I changed into something that I had with me, thinking I was going to need it. I changed into a pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans, a black t-shirt that had the leaf village symbol on the shoulders in white, and I shoved my tennis shoes on. Sasuke quickly grabbed something and handed it to me. It was a hair band, "Here, it's Itachi's, just put your hair up quickly and we'll walk to school. I never ride the bus in the mornings." I took the hair band from Sasuke and for some reason unknown, sniffed it. But then I shoved it on and followed Sasuke out the front door. He started acting like an asshole so I asked, "Are you practicing your stoic and bossy attitude Sasuke?" and he just chuckled.

We finally arrived at the front of the school and we were actually…early. The doors hadn't even opened yet, but there were teachers scurrying around inside. Sasuke motioned for us to sit on the steps so we did. I just sat there in the silence while waiting for the doors to open when Sasuke slid me a note that read:

"_**Can I have something until we get to sixth period? Please?"**_

I wrote down a little reply while smirking:

"_Sure, I guess you can have a little something to last you."_

Sasuke smirked too and put his notebook back in his book bag. I shrugged my stuff off and waited for him to do what he had to. Sasuke gently placed his hand on my cheek and cupped my face while leaning in on my lips. As he did this, his eyes slowly closed and so did mine. When we finally met he attacked my mouth and kept asking for an entrance, which I finally gave him. Once he had gotten inside he nibbled at my bottom lip and I could feel his two fangs pierce my inner mouth. It felt sickly sweet but I was so concentrated on the kiss I didn't even notice who was watching. Apparently neither did Sasuke because he kept on going. When we broke apart for air we both looked backwards and there, standing in all of her glory, was my best friend Kira, with a damn digital camera. She was smiling coyly and she held the camera up so we could see the digital image of both of us lip-locked, and it showed our enjoyment perfectly. I thought to myself, _"Damn, why does she have to be in photography class? Why couldn't she just be in some retarded reading class?"_

I could feel that Sasuke's eyes were running right through Kira as he slowly stood up with his ominous dark cloud hanging over him. He started walking over towards Kira with his bangs hanging in front of his eerie red eyes that he had dangerously slit. His fists were balled and his steps were heavy as his boots clunked the concrete. Apparently he scared the living hell out of Kira because she shrank down to her knees and held up the camera while saying frantically, "No, please Sasuke, don't kill me. Take it. Please take it! It's all yours! Delete it! Just don't rip my arms off or decapitate me!" Sasuke snatched the camera out of her hands and shoved it in his pocket. After the camera was securely in his possession he spat harshly, "Go. I better not catch you saying a word about this. Otherwise, you'll no longer have the vocal cords to do so." She staggered upwards and then ran off to someplace unknown. Just a moment later the doors were unlocked and we were able to go to our lockers and get the things we needed for our classes.

I had gone to my locker, which was the last locker, and pulled out my books for 1st-3rd period and I went to class. All of my classes seemed to fly by today and I was in science in no time. When I got into the classroom there was nobody there, as usual, so I just sat down and waited. Just a few seconds behind me Sasuke came in and he smirked at me lovingly as he sat down. When he sat down he placed his arm across my back and gave me a quick hug while saying, "Hey." I said hey back and we started working because Mrs. Yuuhi came in, along with the rest of the students. After I was done I just sat my head down on the table with my hands down underneath it. Sasuke finished a little after me and did the same. He grabbed my hand underneath the table and I squeezed his back. After a little bit Mrs. Yuuhi looked up and asked, "Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haineko, do you have a problem?" Sasuke released my hand and we both sat up and I said, "No ma'am, we don't." She just chuckled and shook her head and then got up to teach us about today's lesson. It just so happened to be…human reproduction… that, I wasn't looking forward to.

When she was finished and the lunch bell rang Sasuke and I were the last two out because she had called us over again. "Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Haineko, if you two want to show affection for each other, please do it outside of the school grounds. Especially about that little stunt you pulled this morning Mr. Uchiha." Mrs. Yuuhi gave us a wink and Sasuke just shuddered, "Okay, we won't do it anymore." Mrs. Yuuhi patted us both on the back and she let us go to lunch. I grabbed my lunch from the line and Sasuke grabbed his…prison food…and we sat down with Gaara. The very stoic and quiet red head was very cautious about what he said to Sasuke and I. He kept catching himself and talking very slowly when he spoke. He said, "A-Akiza, did you have a good weekend with Sasuke? I mean, I hope you enjoyed it there." I smiled a little and said, "I liked it just fine. His family is so sweet, except for maybe his father. Fugaku was very…how should I put this? He was very rough with his words and actions." Sasuke muttered lowly, "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" and I just said, "No, he only popped my neck for me while looking for your marks you made." A light pink dusted Sasuke's cheeks and tip of his nose as he looked back down at his gruel. Today it looked like mashed potatoes but I asked anyways. He replied, "I think its tofu, I'm not quite sure…" I giggled a little bit at his expression as he poked it with the end of his fork and it jiggled. Then I pushed his plate out of his way and handed him the slice of pizza I had with me. Even though I had already eaten some of it he took a few bites anyways, "Thanks…I needed this," and he handed the rest back to me, which I ate.

Gaara just gawked at us while we shared my lunch and said, "What the? Isn't that dangerous? I mean, you could get sick by doing that. We don't need our young lord to get sick, nor do we need our young lady to either." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and drank a sip of my milk that I had. All too soon the bell rang and I was off to my seventh and eighth period classes. During chess I found myself dozing off frequently and Shikamaru had to keep waking me up. Usually it's the other way around. As he moved his rook he said, "You must be tired after those nights with Sasuke, huh? He can be a bit rough at times, but you'll warm up to him." I moved my pawn and replied, "Yeah, Sasuke had me pretty busy. But I enjoyed the time I got to spend with Mikoto and Itachi, but not so much Madara or Fugaku."


	11. The Rumors Spread

**Part XI: The Rumors Spread**

That afternoon, as I got on the bus, I found that I had many stares directed at me. Most of them happened to be glares, because they were from girls. I took my seat next to Sasuke, like normal, and I asked him, "Hey Sasuke, what's going on?" and he replied, "I'm not sure. It's happened to me all afternoon." I just shrugged and we both pulled out our music and rode until we got to my stop, but Sasuke held me down again and had me go to his home. When we reached the Uchiha household Sasuke and I got off and headed towards his room. But today, something was different. Everyone was…awake…and functional. The first person to greet us was Sasuke and Itachi's wonderful mother, Mikoto.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke and said, "Happy birthday Sasuke. I'm glad I got to see you this time. Normally, your father won't wake me up for this kind of thing. So I end up missing out on my own son's birthday." Sasuke just laughed lightly and replied, "Thanks mom. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room for now." Mikoto nodded and let Sasuke go. We went back to his room and plopped down on his bed. Sasuke grabbed his laptop and sat it down in his lap. When he opened up the internet browser he typed in something on Google™. When he clicked on a link a weird website popped up and it was all about the Uchiha. Sasuke copied and pasted directions of some sort and put them into a document on the computer. He then handed his computer over to me and I read the directions. They were directions for…a…wedding ceremony.

Sasuke said, "I know it's complicated, but that's why mother wanted to start training you early. We're marrying at your age of 22, which is a little early, but mother insists." I nodded shyly and talked with him over what each step meant. Apparently, he knew quite a bit about this kind of thing. He said that the royalties are supposed to attend each wedding, and there are a few each year. I don't know how much time had passed but Sasuke jumped up and told me to grab my stuff and he'd walk me home. When we were getting ready to go Itachi came in for just a moment and asked if he could borrow me. Sasuke nodded in defeat and told me he'd be waiting for me outside. When Itachi had me for a moment, he said, "If there's anything you need help with, just come to me. It'll be better that way. Sasuke really doesn't need to know about this so let's just keep it as our little secret, okay?" I chuckled lightly and replied, "Fine, I'll come to you then."

I walked up to my driveway and thankfully, didn't see any cars there yet. Quickly, I gave Sasuke a hug and pinched his cheek before I left into the house. I left him standing there rubbing his cheek. I thought to myself, _"Must've pinched a little too hard. Oh well…"_ I went to bed before my parents got home and had a nice little dream.

The next day at school, I got more glares than ever. But what really shocked me was that one of the girls in my science class came up to me and asked, "Are you and Sasuke…you know…going out? It's going around school like wildfire. So I just want to know the truth." I was really…taken back by that question. Well, Sasuke went crazy over Kira catching us so, I better tell her, "No, we're not going out. He's just a good friend." She was apparently disappointed that we weren't so she walked off and I just went on to my classes.

I finally made it to science and Sasuke was already there. I took my seat next to him and asked, "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?" He nodded and said, "Questions about you and me going out, evil glares, etc…" I smirked and started on my warm up and review. I finished quickly and sat my head down in my arms. Sasuke mirrored my position and his onyx eyes were shining as he stared out into space. Normally, I would've expected them to look lost…but they were focused. Soon Mrs. Yuuhi clasped her hands together and said, "Okay! Today we're going to be practicing the Heimlich maneuver on a fellow classmate. I will allow you to choose your partners. But this time the gentlemen choose the ladies. Now, go." Right after she told us to go Sasuke grabbed my wrist and made sure nobody came near us.

When we all had our partners she said, "Okay, gentlemen, place your hands together on top of each other about three thumbs up from your partner's belly button. That should be right below the diaphragm." I felt Sasuke's cold hands through my shirt when he placed them in the proper position. After everybody had been directed properly Mrs. Yuuhi said, "Okay, we're only doing this once. This will leave a bruise. Make a quick, sharp angled movement and it should create a burst of air. It sound's like a hiccup when you don't have something lodged in your throat." Sasuke pressed on my stomach sharply and I felt the hiccup come.

I thought to myself at lunch, _"Science was…awkward today. Why did she pick an activity like that when we had already passed the body's functions?"_ "Hey. Is there something wrong?" Gaara snapped me out of my thoughts and I just shrugged. "Nothing, just science class was a little weird today." Again, both Sasuke and Gaara had prison food, or whatever it was, and Sasuke's looked like…meat this time. It was semi-normal! That's something new! Wow! This time he ate it without cringing. I just sat there and chewed on my bologna, cheese, mayonnaise, salt, and ketchup sandwich. Gaara looked at me and asked, "How can you stand to eat that stuff? It smells weird." I just chuckled at Gaara and finished my lunch break.

During seventh period in art we had another assignment. It was to do a self-portrait of what we want ourselves to look like. I decided to draw me as I am now. My teacher questioned me and I told her, "I left it as I am right now, because I wouldn't want to be any other way." She nodded and told me that there aren't that many people that do that today. Once I reached eighth period I played against Neji. He and I chatted for the majority of the time we played and he brought up the rumor that was spreading around. "Akiza, are you really going out with our young lord?" Because it was Neji I nodded lowly. I replied, "Sasuke's a great person, really. But he seems so mean when you don't know him. I love his family, except for Fugaku. He's a bit rough. Neji, tell me, what are you?" Neji muttered softly, "Shape-shifter. Hinata too. Naruto, Kiba, Hana, Kakashi, and Shikamaru are werewolves. Did you know Sasuke's the first Uchiha to love a human?" I shook my head and Neji laughed quietly.

At the end of the day I quickly got on the bus and waited for Sasuke.


	12. Decisions

**Part XII: Decisions**

When Sasuke finally made his way to our seat he sat on the outside again and I happily greeted him. He let down his guard a little and said, "Hey…how was your day?" I just shrugged and said, "It was probably the same as yours…constant confrontations?" He nodded. So I was right, it was the same. Sasuke pulled out his MP3 and handed me an earphone as he turned on "Breaking The Habit". I heard him softly singing with it and leaned into his shoulder, as he seemed to naturally link his arm around me. I could feel my eyes becoming heavy as we neared his house so I finally had to get up and give Sasuke back his headphone. We got off of the bus and did our newfound normal routine of going into his house and straight to his room.

When Sasuke and I got into his bedroom I was pinned underneath Sasuke's naked torso and his head was in my neck. "Ahhhh…" he mused, "I've been waiting for that all day…" I smiled lightly and slinked my arms around his neck as he brought his lips down on mine. They were soft and smooth, like always, and that ever-so-slight nip always got me. As he gently darted his tongue in and out of my mouth I played with his hair and pinched his ear in different places. Sasuke finally let me go and I was breathing a little heavily from the lack of fresh oxygen. I caressed his cheek slowly with my right thumb and he moved into my hand as he said, "Thanks, I really needed that. Today's been…stressful." I nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's an understatement compared to the way I feel." He smirked quickly and jumped off of me, "You, uh, want to grab a snack or something before you leave?" I nodded and silently followed him down the staircase to the large kitchen underground.

As soon as we got there Sasuke pulled out a container of fruit that was in the fridge and handed me a fork. It was an assortment of tropical fruits like pineapple, kiwi, and mango. Sasuke then reached back into the fridge and pulled himself out a ripe, juicy tomato. He sliced off a few pieces and set it back in a container. As we ate in silence I couldn't help but notice how intoxicated Sasuke seemed as he ate the flesh of the tomato. Hm, maybe it was a substitute for more desirable morsels. Oh well, at least he wasn't hard to please. I asked him, "Sasuke, do you want any of this?" and pointed towards the bowl of assorted fruit. He was in mid bite and pulled the rest away as a trickle of tomato juice ran down the corner of his mouth, like a split lip, as he said, "No thanks, I'm perfectly fine." He seemed to have noticed the juice and wiped it off with his thumb, "Do you want to try some? This is one of the good ones." I shook my head and replied, "No, I'm fine Sasuke. I've never liked tomatoes anyways."

Sasuke just shrugged and we finished our snack. He then looked at his watch and said, "C'mon, we've gotta get you home." I nodded, grabbed my bag from his room, and walked out the front door with him. But just as we were about to leave Itachi came out in a nice, black suit with a black undershirt and red tie with his hair pulled back in a side ponytail that was draped over his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and said, "Oh, Itachi-nii, what is it?" Itachi replied cooly, "Sasuke, remember, tonight we have to meet with the modern council. They've got many questions for you outou. Now, hurry up and walk her home. You have to change." Sasuke nodded and Itachi waved us off.

We quickly arrived at my house and I gave Sasuke a quick hug before I left to go in the house. He still seemed like he wasn't very comfortable with me hugging him out of the blue and I liked the little shocked expression he got whenever I did it. He just patted my back tenderly and said, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning. I've got something to talk to you about, okay?" I nodded into his chest and let go to get inside before mom and dad came home. As I made my way into the house I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and took a long, cold shower. I wanted to think for a bit so I took a stool with me, metal of course. As I was letting the cold water cascade down my back I kept re-thinking about my whole relationship with Sasuke's family. The only one I had trouble with was Fugaku. _"What is his weakness…? How do I break him down to where he can talk to me? He won't even look me in the eye. Maybe it's because of Sasuke, because everyone is…afraid of him…"_ I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard the front door shut so I hurried to get myself dry and decent for my parents.

I practically jumped on my dad when he came home and we hugged each other. I just gave mom a light hug and said that I'd fix dinner… Later that night I was laying in bed, unable to sleep, and just stared at the scenery outside my window. I don't ever recall going to bed, but somehow I woke up on time in the morning and drank a few cups of coffee before I got ready for school. I threw on an old, baggy black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with my tennis shoes and left my hair up in a loose ponytail.

I hopped off the bus to head into the main school building and make my way down to my hall. On the way I met Gaara and started talking to him for a minute. "So…Akiza, how's it been going with Sasuke-sama?" I smiled lightly and replied, "It's been going great. I love him and his family to death." Gaara just gave me a rare smirk and we continued on our way to our lockers. I headed to mine and found Sasuke standing there, waiting for me. I smiled and said, "Hey Sasuke! What's up?" He looked at me seriously for a moment and replied, "Akiza, do you want to let our relationship wander to school? Because I'm sick of having to lie to people about you." I smiled warmly and replied, "Whatever you want to do Sasuke. I don't mind." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Be good for me. I'll see you later." What I didn't notice until I had started getting things out of and put in my locker was that…that sneaky little bastard took my hair band out!

I sat down in 1st period and began working in my journal until everyone was ready to begin class and I had somebody I didn't even know at school ask me, "Is Sasuke Uchiha going out with you? It's buzzing all around school. I just wanna know the truth." I smirked and replied, "Yeah, we are. I get tired of people asking me these questions all the time now so if you don't mind, if anyone asks me, can I direct them to you?" He nodded and replied, "Sure thing. I know how it is." And on that note he left and I began my day. I just couldn't wait to get on Sasuke's ass when I got to sixth period and lunch!

**_FAST FORWARD TO SIXTH PERIOD BECAUSE I'M LAZY_**

I finally made it to class and sat down at my assigned seat. Yet again, nobody was here so I just got ready early and made my plans on how to get back at Sasuke. Oh boy am I gonna love lunch! While deviously plotting on how to get Sasuke back I didn't notice that he had sat down next to me and was gently slapping my cheek. When I finally snapped out of it I found my hair band sitting on my desk in front of me. Sasuke said, "Here, your reward for not taking my arm off earlier." I smiled and put my hair back up like it was. Today in class we learned about what causes hurricanes and why we can't just stop them. In mid-sentence Mrs. Yuuhi had to stop because the bell rang and everyone jumped up and practically ran to their lockers, except for Sasuke and I. We took our sweet time.

Sasuke, instead of having the usual prison food, brought his own lunch today. It consisted of a black canteen of something he wouldn't say, a tomato sandwich, and some peanut butter pocky. I kept bugging him about the black canteen until he just handed it to me and said, "Have some, but you're not gonna like it." I just shrugged and tipped the canteen until I felt the cold liquid trickle out and an overbearing taste of metal filled my mouth. I practically slammed the canteen on the table and forced the rest of the liquid down my throat. He smirked and I whisper-yelled at him, "Sasuke Uchiha! What the hell? Why did you bring blood to school?" He smirked a little wider and said, "Akiza, do you not remember what I am? Or do I have to remind you. I do have my cravings once in a while." I just sighed and replied, "Okay, but before I get another kiss out of you mister, you need to eat a tic-tac or a chew some gum!" And on that note we finished our lunch and headed back to our classes.

During art I kept spacing out and everyone was starting to give me worried looks. I just shook it off and headed to chess where I could talk to someone who would listen. "Hey, Shikamaru?" He looked up from our game and said, well, more so grunted, "Hm?"

"Ummm…do you mind if I tell you something about Sasuke that's been bothering me?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Well…today during lunch, you know that his clan has the most self-control?"

"Yeah. What is it then?"

"Well…Sasuke worried me today. He said he'd been having cravings for some. It's making me a little bit nervous because I've seen how Itachi acts when he hyped up on it."

"I see…well, it could be puberty."

"Shikamaru!"

"What? You wanted me to listen, so I think it's only fair that I put my two-cents in."

"Okay, well, thanks Shikamaru. But I think maybe I need to talk to Sasuke tonight when I'm over."


	13. Spiked

**Part XIII: Spiked**

I got on the bus, not really wanting to face one of my little fears that I had running through me at the moment, but I sat down anyways. Sasuke came clambering on like he was drunk and plopped down next to me. "Oh Sasuke…" I breathed, "What did you do?" Sasuke's body was very limp when I turned his head toward me and saw that his eyes were very foggy and glazed over. He looked at me as if he wasn't there, that it was merely his body's actions. I couldn't feel his normal warmness when he looked at me, now it was a cold wasteland. I just grabbed him and his things and hauled the rest of him on the seat and pushed him to the inside so he would be safer. To keep him awake on the ride home I had to keep slapping his cheek and talking to him, "Sasuke, come on. Stay with me for just a bit longer. Then we'll get help from Itachi. God, I really need you to explain things to me when you're not so messed up."

Finally, we arrived at Sasuke's house and I picked up his book bag, slung it over my shoulder with mine, heaved him over me, and started walking to the door. After realizing I wouldn't be able to handle him on my own I yelled, "Kira! Gimme a hand here! Bring your stuff too." Kira nodded and grabbed Sasuke's arm and slung it over her, while I had his other one. She helped me walk him to the door and I fumbled in his pocket for his key and opened the door. We finally got him on his bed and Kira commented, "Man! Your boyfriend is heavy!" I just nodded, not really paying attention, and took off Sasuke's jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt for him. Once that was done I told Kira to stay in Sasuke's room and just work on her homework and watch him while I did something. She nodded and I went off to Itachi's room. I gently knocked on the door and slowly, Itachi opened the door and I said, "Itachi, I'm so sorry to bother you this early, but something is wrong with Sasuke. I need you to come take a look." Itachi nodded and replied, "Yeah, just hold on a minute and let me get some clothes on."

I headed back to Sasuke's room to find him, sprawled out like he was when I left, and Kira was on the floor near the book case doing her homework that I had already finished. Almost instantly after I had sat down next to Sasuke, Itachi walked in, fully clothed. He placed a gentle hand on his brother's forehead and checked his eyes with a small flashlight. He had, abnormally small pupils and still were glazed over. Itachi came to the statement, "Akiza, I think I need his canteen for a moment." I grabbed his canteen and Itachi opened it and took in a long whiff of the inside. I found that Kira was slightly interested in what was going on and Itachi finally said, "Okay…this wasn't that hard. He's simply been induced in the pleasures of alcohol." I shook my head and said, "So you mean he just drunk?" "Precisely. I suggest that we let him be, no loud noises, and see how bad the hangover is in the morning."

I directed Kira to pack up and that I'd walk her home and Itachi said, "Akiza, Kira, have a safe trip home." Kira looked back at Itachi and said, "Y-You know my name? But I haven't even told you!" Itachi just got this smug little look on his face as he said, "Kira, darling, your name is on your homework. Don't be so naive." Kira just shot Itachi and annoyed look as I said, "Come now Itachi, don't be rude to your guest. You weren't rude to me, and you shouldn't be to her." He just shrugged and said, "I'll see you tomorrow," as he placed a light kiss on my cheek and then I heard him grunt as Sasuke suddenly spoke, his words slurred in his mouth, "G-et your asssshh away from meh gurlfrind, or I'll havta kuck ya agan." I laughed lightly and said, "Sasuke, get your little ass under those covers and get a good nights sleep. The same goes for you too Itachi. Thanks for the help." Itachi just shrugged and Sasuke slurred something else out of his mouth before doing as I demanded.

While making our way to her house Kira asked, "Akiza, why was Sasuke's brother so affectionate towards you?" I shrugged and replied, "I guess he's just fond of me, like Sasuke. In fact, his whole family is quite enjoyable." Kira chuckled and we just chatted about all kinds of things until we got to her house. She invited me in for something to eat and to play video games or something, but I denied. "But Akiza, come on! It'll be fun." I shook my head and replied in her same whiny tone, "But Kira, come on! I've gotta go." After arguing with her for a few more minutes she let me go and I gave her a quick, friendly, hug before starting my way back up the sidewalk towards my house that was…like…I don't even wanna begin to think how far away it was.

After walking for about a block I heard something rustling behind me and found myself staring into the cerulean eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. He had his big, goofy grin on as he said, "Sasuke said he wanted to make sure you got home safe! So Itachi sent for Kiba, Shikamaru, or me. So I ended up volunteering, naturally!" I smiled politely and made a gesture for him to just come on. The grin faded into a sincere smile as he walked beside me, like a little puppy. _Oh what am I saying? He's a werewolf for crying out loud!_ "Sooo~, how do you like Sasuke so far? Have you gotten to know Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku?" Naruto asked. I said, "Yeah, he's really great. Itachi's pretty nice too…except for that one time with Madara…that wasn't really pretty. Mikoto is very kind and gentle with her sons and I but Fugaku is very harsh and rough. Mikoto married her complete opposite." Naruto smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder as he asked seriously, "So…when do you guys plan on getting married?" I looked at him, puzzled, for a moment before answering, "Whenever I turn 21 or something, why?" He shrugged and replied, "I dunno, I just wanted to know I guess."

The next morning at school, I didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Apparently the hangover was really bad. So, I went through my day…Sasuke-less. That was a really weird thing during science. I had gotten so used to him being there, it just felt empty now. His red eyes not looking into mine every chance he got, it just wasn't happening today. Now I realized how much of a part of my life had been taken by him. During lunch I sat at the normal table with Kira. She asked me, "Hey, Akiza, where's Sasuke at?" I just replied, "The hangover's kind of bad, I guess… Itachi said that he'd come if he was okay." She nodded, and started eating again. I finally finished mine and headed on to my seventh and eighth period classes.

When I was on the bus, in my seat, Kira came over and sat down with me. We chatted for a few minutes about a few things and then I helped her understand some of her assignments. Then soon I could see my house and the bus driver, oddly, decided to stop at it today. I just hopped off and headed for my front door. When I got inside I went to my room and started just reading a little bit and studied the marriage ceremony like Sasuke wanted me to. I suppose I hadn't had time to really read it. Once I started reading it, it really wasn't all that complicated, like I had thought it would be. In fact, it was simpler than most marriages.

I grabbed myself a quick shower before my parents came home and while I was putting on my clothes there was a knock at the door. I yelled, "Hold on a second!" and quickly threw on an oversized t-shirt to answer the door. When I opened the door I really wasn't expecting to be tackled into a hug by my boyfriend. When Sasuke finally let go he said, shyly, "I-I'm sorry I wasn't at school today. The hangover was pretty bad. I still have a headache and I just woke up about two hours ago." I smiled at him as I hugged him back, into his shirt I said, "It's okay Sasuke. I was just a little bit worried about you. You've never missed a day of school before." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Oh…so you were…worried about me?"

Okay, I'll have to admit, he really didn't need worrying over, but what else was I supposed to say to him? And I actually was worried if he was going to be okay. I invited him in for a bit, and he and I gladly went to my room for a bit. We were just listening to the radio and I was laying on Sasuke's chest when I heard my front door click shut. _"Mmmmm, mom and dad are home… Hn, is that a scar? It's kind of hard to see on his, already pale, skin. I wonder where it came from…"_ I then soon dozed off on Sasuke.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I looked down to find Akiza sleeping peacefully on my torso. _"Hm,"_ I thought, _"I guess I'm lucky… to have her. She accepted me, unlike my family, and…loved me…"_ Tenderly, I ran my fingers through her dark, chocolate-colored hair and then I heard someone coming down the hallway. Suddenly there was a light knock on the door and it opened to reveal Akiza's mother. She looked at me for a moment, and then back to Akiza. Then she started babbling, "Oh! Mr. Uchiha! I'm so sorry! You'll have to forgive Akiza, she tires easily and has become a bit too comfortable… I apologize for her…. Oh goodness me…" I smirked and replied, cooly, "Ma'am, it's quite all right, she's no trouble at all."

The poor woman calmed down and replied, "Okay, if you're sure. Do you want me to take her so you can go home?" I shook my head lightly, "No, I'll be fine. I wouldn't want to disturb her, because she's sleeping so peacefully…" Akiza's mother then left and said, "Goodnight Mr. Uchiha, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." I nodded and then heard the soft click of the door as she shut it behind her. _"Hm, Akiza is nothing like her mother… Maybe she's like her father…"_ I laid there for a little while longer and felt myself start to doze off. Carefully, I picked up Akiza and laid her under the covers on her bed and slid myself in beside her. I put my back to her and laid on my side as I fell into a trance-like sleep, that was well enjoyed…


	14. Plans

**Author's Notice:**

**Guys, I don't know if I can continue this story or not… I'm just not feeling it anymore like I used to. I've got a _really_ bad habit of starting other stories while I'm in the middle of or starting another story because my ideas kinda…like to smack me in the face and then leave, so I gotta catch them quick and then I end up not having anything else for my other things. Eh-heh-heh… ^^" I'm really sorry guys…but if you want to continue it for me, just send me a message or leave me a comment and I'll be sure to talk to ya, because I really wanted to finish this one, but you know how that goes…**

**I now feel like a load of crap for doing this to the few people who really did like this story….**

**Bye!**

**But first, go ahead and read over this last bit I could muster up over the time of a few weeks. ^^**

**Part XIIII: Plans**

When I awoke this morning, what I saw was kind of surprising. I lazily opened my eyes to meet a mess of raven hair and a black t-shirt. As I slowly peaked over the person's back I found myself staring at… "Sasuke?" I didn't really intend for it to come out but it did, and apparently he's a _very_ light sleeper. Immediately, maroon eyes opened and looked at me as he muttered a, not-so-happy, good morning. I smirked and replied, "Good morning to you too, Grumpy, geez." Now it was his turn to smirk as he suddenly jumped up and kissed me. "There, are you happy now?" he asked, very playfully. I just shook my head and with a smile on my face, "Come on Sasuke, it's time to get up and get ready. You can use the guest toothbrush."

Sasuke shrugged and heaved himself out from under my covers and trudged to the bathroom, which I didn't even know he knew where it was. _**"That wasn't weird at all…"**_ While Sasuke was busy in the bathroom I quickly found myself a pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt that had an Irish cross on it. When Sasuke re-entered his hair was straightened out like it usually was and I was tying my shoelaces. I looked up from my tying and Sasuke asked, "Ummm, Akiza…are you sure your parent's don't mind me being here this morning, I mean…I really don't want to get on bad terms with them already." I just smirked and said, "Sasuke, they already left for work, so you'll be fine.

Sasuke had to ride the bus with me this morning, which wasn't really up his ally, but he had to deal with it. When we got off the bus at school, immediately, Kira ran up to us and said, "Hey! Sasuke! You're back! Are you feeling better?" I could sense the uncomfortable vibes coming from Sasuke as he said, "I…Uh…yeah. I'm doing better now. Akiza? How…?" I chuckled at his confusion and pinched his cheek playfully, "Sasuke, you should be grateful, she helped carry you into your house while _**you**_ were in a drunken state." He slapped my hand away and rubbed his cheek, "Ow, Akiza, that hurt…" Kira quickly tugged on my shirt sleeve and said, "Come on Akiza, we're gonna be late for class if you keep flirting with lover-boy over there. You can hold his hand in science and have your fun during lunch."

I saw a light blush dust Sasuke's face and I knew for a fact mine was beet-red as Kira dragged me away from him and into the school building. In math I was talking to the dude who I asked to direct people to him if they asked me anymore about Sasuke and I going out. It turns out that word spreads pretty fast in the school so he didn't really have anybody asking him anymore. Actually, his name is Sai. He reminds me a bit of Sasuke…except for the emotions…and the hairstyle. But other than that, they're the same. They both have black hair, pale skin, high grades…they're like twins. Sai is also a really great artist and now that Sasuke and I don't really have time to work on that art project, I asked him if it was okay if he took our place and he accepted! So good news for Sasuke today, I know he needs all he can get.

Finally! It was sixth period now and I was waiting patiently in the room for everyone to arrive. The first was Sasuke, like always. He sat down next to me and pulled out his notebook and wrote down, _**"Hey, what do you say about spending this weekend with me and everybody again? I know the family took a liking to you."**_

I scratched down my reply, _**"Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world and you know that Sasuke. I love your family, except for Madara, good riddance."**_

As he read my reply he smirked and we started our assignment for class. I noticed that lately Mrs. Yuuhi hadn't been assigning us as much to do as she used to. And it was starting to worry me because she was showing up a little later for class every day. She also looked _very_ sick. During class she had to run to the restroom and she didn't come back, even after the bell rang. Everyone dismissed themselves from the class and I headed straight to the girl bathroom, unknowing that Sasuke was right behind me. I went in and found the closed stall that was locked and pried it open. Shocked, I found Mrs. Yuuhi on the floor with barf in the toilet. She was knocked out and laying in a very awkward position. Then suddenly I heard Sasuke say, "You go get some help, I'll take her to the school nurse." I nodded in agreement and ran off to find my language arts teacher.

When I ran into the lunchroom, quite a few people stopped what they were doing and stared at me but I ran straight for Mr. Hatake. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lunchroom saying, "I'll explain later, at the moment I need some help." He then nodded and I let go of his hand so he could run along beside me as we went to the nurse's office. When he saw Mrs. Yuuhi he immediately ran over to her and slapped her face gently while saying, "Kurenai, come on, get up. Kurenai…" I looked down as Mrs. Yuuhi opened her eyes and said, slurred, "K-Kakashi? Where am I?"

Mr. Hatake looked down at her and replied, "Akiza brought me to you and I suppose that Mr. Uchiha here found you somewhere and brought you to the nurse's office, where you currently are residing." Mrs. Yuuhi looked from Sasuke and then to me and muttered a poor excuse for thanks and then Mr. Hatake told us to go ahead and eat our lunches. When Sasuke and I arrived for lunch we only had a few minutes left so we both scarfed down Sasuke's lunch and went back to our classes for the end of the day.

At my locker I was grabbing my book bag and a few things I may need while at Sasuke's when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around to see a, very shocking, Itachi. I asked him, "Itachi, what are you doing here?" He smirked and said, "I came to pick Sasuke and you both up because Sasuke sent me a text message saying that he wanted to see if you could come back to us tonight. So here I am now, oh, your mother says hello and for you to be good." I just felt my head get really heavy and drop to one side while saying, "Uhhhhhh…." Then Itachi chuckled and patted me on the head while saying, "I'll be outside in the car. Tell Sasuke I'm here as well." And with that, he left for outside.

I then threw my book bag over my shoulder and ran down the hall to Sasuke to tell him that Itachi was here to pick us up. At first he looked at me kind of funny and then I had to explain everything to him and the poor Uchiha just shrugged and walked back with me to the car outside, looking very confused at what was going on. When I saw Itachi sticking his hand out the car window, waving to us, I let Sasuke take the lead as he got into the front seat after he opened the back door for me. I thanked him and then Itachi began to proceed down the road toward their home…well…mansion I suppose.

As soon as Sasuke, Itachi, and I entered their home Mikoto came out from the kitchen area and quickly walked to us, giving all of us a hug. "Oh, Akiza, I'm so glad you came again. It was a joy having another woman around the house last time!" Mikoto was smiling and happy as she talked to me. I replied back, just as happy, "Yeah, me too! I love your family so much. Itachi and Sasuke are just _awesome_ and you're one of the nicest women I've met!" She blushed and then said, "Well I'll have to talk to you guys later, you know how your father is boys," and she walked off.


	15. Sasuke's Tears

**Part XV: Sasuke's Tears**

After we had said goodbye to Mikoto Itachi trudged off to his room saying, "I'm going to go back to bed and then get up again when it's time. I'll see you two later okay Sasuke, Akiza?" and Sasuke and I both nodded. Sasuke took my bag for me and we went back into his room and sat down on the bed for a little while, just talking. I was laying on Sasuke with my back facing his torso and my butt between his legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist and clasped together near my stomach. As we laid there and talked I gently ran my finger over his cheek, drawing little designs with my imagination. Slowly, Sasuke's head started getting heavier and soon our cheeks were touching and he was barely awake. I kept drawing on his other cheek with my finger and he gently kissed the palm of my hand, sucking on the veins in my wrist.

I then finally fell asleep right after Sasuke and woke up to find that my warmth had left me. In fact, I couldn't even feel him on the bed as I searched blindly with my hand. Finally, I opened my eyes to find the whole room was pitch black and there was no silhouette of Sasuke anywhere. I got up and opened Sasuke's door into the hallway, only to be blinded a bit by the newfound lights that were on. I made my way down the hall to the door that lead to the underground part of his family's house. _Hmm, maybe he's already down here._ The ballroom had a few scattered groups of people there, but I didn't see his tell-tale raven locks anywhere. After finally spotting the white hair of Kakashi I walked up to him and asked if he'd seen Sasuke. He replied, "I'm sorry Akiza, but no, I haven't seen Sasuke yet tonight."

Feeling a little bit let down, I left the ballroom and walked to Itachi's bedroom and leaned in on the door to listen and see if he was awake yet. If he was awake I'd knock and ask him if he'd seen Sasuke yet this evening. But, unfortunately, all I heard was Itachi's snoring. _Great…Itachi would be so much help right now. Now, where the heck could Sasuke be anyways?_ I was starting to get worried about him. Even though he's a big boy and can take care of himself, he still needs to be looked after at times. I thought really hard about the places that he could be…but not one place came to me that he could definitely be. I highly doubt he's in the kitchen downstairs…or in the bathroom because he would've come out by now. Crap. This is not good.

I wandered aimlessly down the hallway a few times before I came to the conclusion, "Well, I haven't been outside yet! Maybe he's out there doing something." After finally coming up with my brilliant idea, well, it was brilliant to me, I walked toward the door that lead to outside. I peeked through the window and saw a slender body with spiky hair. Bingo. I gently turned the doorknob and the door creaked open. Slowly, I shut the door behind me and leaned on it, to see what he would do. Sasuke didn't even turn around to acknowledge that anyone had even come into his presence. _Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong with him, first he leaves without telling me and makes me track him down, now he's ignoring everything._ Sasuke truly scares me sometimes, and those times that he does, I am more scared than any other time in my life.

I slowly and quietly walked towards him, only viewing his broad back. He had changed into a loose black t-shirt and a pair of really baggy green cargo pants. He didn't have any shoes on and I could see his toes stretching like he was tired and just trying to move a little. I gently placed my small hand on his broad back and he flinched, very visibly. Apparently I had startled him quite a bit, and he wanted to be alone. But then he reached back with his hand and cupped mine, then he sighed, "Oh, it's you…I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else. You can come over, you know?" I smile gently and walked over beside him, but when I looked up at him I couldn't see his eyes. His bangs were completely covering his face, except for his mouth and part of his nose. I reached up tenderly and placed my hand on his jaw, and it was wet. I gasped quietly asked, "S-Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

Suddenly Sasuke did something I wasn't expecting, like he does all the time. He quickly turned away from me and said, "I wish you wouldn't see me like this…I'm too broken. I'm too broken and scattered to be worthy. Too unloving to be worthy to be loved." I was confused…he thought he couldn't be loved? He thought he was broken? What's wrong with him? Tightly, I grabbed his cold, pale hand and tried to get him to look at me. The only response I got was his hand squeezed mine just as tight and I saw his wet and red cheeks shimmer in the moonlight. "Sasuke," I breathed, "what's gotten into you? Why are you talking all this nonsense? Who's feeding you this load of crap?" Sasuke shuddered when he sighed, I could practically hear his eyes when they blinked to rid themselves of the tears. "Sasuke, please tell me, wh-"

"My father!" he snapped. "My fucking father is opening my eyes and telling me that I am not loved by anybody in this world. Even my own _**mother**_ hates my very guts that I live with. They all want me dead…I know they do." I had no control over my actions, and my hand connected with his wet cheek, hard. _SMACK!_ Time seemed to stop when my hand connected with his cheek and his eyes bugged out. I then realized what I had done and then ran back to his room with a few sporadic tears falling from my eyes. When I reached his room I closed the door behind me and got into the bed, burying my head into his pillow. _Mmmmm, it smells like him. Why did I do that? What came over me? Oh Sasuke…what have I done?_

**~Sasuke's P.O.V~**

I stood there in a daze after I had felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. She had just hit me…and ran away crying? I know that I was being a bit blunt about the problem, but did she really have to do that to me? Maybe she really just pretended to love me…because she felt sorry for me and didn't want me to be lonely. Maybe my father is the one who set this up. Maybe brother did it just to make me feel better. That would be nice of them, but no, I don't think that's what happened. Maybe she really does love me, but she's on her period or something so she's being bipolar. Yeah, that sounds reasonable. But I've got to find a way to get through to her right now.

After sitting there outside for a little while, trying to figure out a way to make her see that it's okay and that I love her so much. I finally came up with an idea…it may be really cheesy, but it's one of the most loved classic actions a boy could ever do to make his girl feel better. So I went to the living room and started searching for a song. A song that would get to her and make her realize that I really do love her, I'm just having a hard time with my family. You know? So there I sat, in front of the gleaming screen of the laptop, clicking on link after link after link of each and every YouTube video I could find that sounded like it'd be good.

I finally clicked on a link that said _**NeverShoutNever: Can't Stand It**_. Watching that music video and listening to the lyrics finally made the song snap. Perfect. This is just what I was looking for, for Akiza. So who cares if I wake the dead singing it, I'll do it for Akiza. Setting the laptop down and walking to the storage closet I searched for a guitar that Itachi used to play all the time. The old wooden acoustic guitar still sat there in the case, perfection. I grabbed it and walked off to sit down in front of my door.

**~Akiza's P.O.V.~**

I laid there in Sasuke's bed, thinking about what I had done to him, and how mean I must've appeared to him. Sasuke probably hated my guts by now and wanted to kill me for even touching him. Suddenly I heard a guitar picking and messing around and thought, _"Hmmm… maybe Sasuke's mom is a guitar player."_ Then I heard this voice start singing.

Baby I love you, I never want to let you go

_The more I think the more I wan to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super fucking cute_

_And I can't stand it._

_I've been searching for, _

_A girl that's just like you_

_Cause I know_

_That your heart is true_

When I started hearing someone singing I realized that it was a man's voice. It was actually a really pretty song. And the lyrics are pretty nice too. I sat up in the bed to listen a little more clearly.

Baby I love you, I never want to let you go

_The more I think the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it._

_Lets sail a ship and run away _

_To sail the ocean blue_

_Then you'll know,_

_That my heart is true_

Baby I love you, I never want to let you go

_The more I think the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it._

_You, you got me where you want me_

_Cause I'll do anything to please you_

_Just to make it through, another year_

_You, I saw you cross the room and I knew_

_That this was gonna blossom into something_

_Beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

Baby I love you, I never want to let you go

_The more I think the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it._

Baby I love you, I never want to let you go

_The more I think the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do, is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it._

_And I can't stand it_

_No I can't stand it_

That song was actually really, really nice of somebody to sing. I was curious as to who could be on the other side of that door. I knew it had to be a boy because of the singing. I tried to run that voice through my head and the song and voice seemed vaguely familiar. Then all of a sudden the artist popped into my head and I asked myself, "Chris Drew is on the other side of that door?" Finally my curiosity took over and I opened the door. When I did it turned out that Sasuke fell backward and landed on his back, looking up at me, and he had a guitar sitting in his lap.


End file.
